La proposition
by Ptite Mac
Summary: A circonstance désespérée, mesure désespérée. Antonio est à bout et à peut-être perdu l'esprit!
1. Chapter 1

La proposition.

Pairing : Gabi/Antonio avec un petit peu de Francesca/Antonio

Sommaire : Antonio, désespéré vient proposer un marché à Francesca qu'elle ne peut refuser, ou peut-être bien que si !

Disclaimer : Pas à moi !

Note : Se déroule pendant le chantage de Francesca sur Antonio et Gabi.

&&&&&

Francesca Vargas était assise sur son lit, sirotant son gin tonic et triturant la télécommande du téléviseur magnétoscope, pensive. C'était une voleuse. Elle avait besoin d'argent, elle en voulait et maintenant elle avait un bon moyen d'en obtenir : une cassette vidéo. Elle eut un sourire rien qu'à la pensée de tenir Gabi et Antonio….. le Père Antonio Torres. Et oui qui aurait pu dire un jour que le cher Père Antonio aurait quelque chose à se reprocher !? Mise à part sa naïveté sans doute. Se mettant à se souvenir avec nostalgie de Rosario, elle sentit tout de même une pointe de jalousie. Gabi avait réussi là où elle, elle avait échoué : mettre Antonio dans son lit. Enfin façon de parler. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé mais il avait été très attentif à ne pas rompre ses vœux. Tu parles ! Bref de toute manière maintenant elle le tenait ! Regardant la télécommande qu'elle avait en main, elle était sur le point de mettre en route la fameuse cassette, pour vérifier que c'était toujours le bon contenu, quand on frappa à la porte.

Toc. Toc.

Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir et fut agréablement surprise de trouver l'homme qui occupait justement ses pensées.

-Oh tiens Mon Père, je pensais justement à vous !

Antonio la fixa, mal à l'aise.

-Francesca, je peux entrer, s'il vous plait ?

A le regarder il avait une faveur à lui demander. Très bien !

- Allez-y, mais vous n'avez pas peur qu'on se fasse des idées ?!

Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce mais évitèrent bien consciencieusement de la regarder.

-Ok qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici Antonio !?

-Je suis venu pour vous parlez. Pour vous proposer un marché.

-Là ça devient intéressant ! Vous avez enfin l'argent ?

-Non mais…..

-Alors revenez quand vous l'aurez !

-Je ne pensais pas à ce genre de marché.

- Alors à quoi pensez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez donc à m'offrir et qui pourrait m'intéresser ?!

Avec un sourire timide il se lança.

-Réfléchissez Francesca. Réfléchissez bien.

-Je ne vois pas bien ce que je voudrai mis à part votre…….

Stupéfaite, elle le dévisagea.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux !?

-Ecoutez Francesca je…..

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je ne vais pas refuser ?!

-Vous aviez l'air de plutôt me courir après à Rosario !

-Ne vous flatté pas trop, Padre ! Et je ne suis vraiment pas intéressée !

-Ca j'en doute.

-Vous êtes désespéré et un homme désespéré ne fonctionne pas très bien si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il fut sur le point de s'indigner, mais il se retint, il avait des choses plus importantes à faire. Elle remarqua quand même son air outragé, ce qui la fit sourire.

-Ne vous en faites pas Antonio je suis bien placée pour savoir que vous savez satisfaire une femme !

-Francesca !!

-Quoi !? J'ai la preuve en image, vous voulez voir ?

-Ca suffit !! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Je ne sais pas encore….. Des infos croustillantes peut-être !

-Sur quoi ?

-Sur vous et votre maitresse !

-Elle n'est pas ma maitresse.

-Bien sur ! Vous l'appelez comment vous !?

-Gabi aime Ricardo. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble.

-Ca marche ?

-Qu'est-ce qui marche ?

-Vous vous êtes convaincu ?

-Francesca…….. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

-Peut-être bien mais en tout cas je comprends que vous tenez assez à votre sacro sainte réputation pour venir jusqu'ici et vous offrir à moi !

-Vous voyez, vous ne comprenez pas !

-Alors expliquez-moi !

-Ca n'est pas pour moi que je fais ça. Si jamais Ricardo venait à découvrir le contenu de cette cassette ça l'anéantirait.

-Vous êtes bien humble, vous vous offrez en sacrifice pour votre frère. Ou bien serait-ce pour elle Antonio ? …… C'est pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? ! Je me suis renseignée vous savez, et votre oie blanche ne l'est pas tant que ça ! Si mes informations sont exactes elle a volé le petit ami de sa sœur !

-Et vous n'avez pas ça en commun c'est ça ?!

-Je ne vole les petits amis de personne moi !

-Non juste les maris.

-Hors de propos. Revenons plutôt à cette chère Gabi. Comment vous a-t-elle séduit ?

-Elle ne l'a pas fait.

-Tiens donc ! C'est juste arrivé comme ça alors.

Et se faisant elle s'avança vers lui et arrêta sa bouche à deux centimètres de la sienne, pour finalement se placer près de son oreille.

-Menteur ! Vous savez pour un prêtre vous commencez à cumuler beaucoup de pêchés !

-Bon Francesca qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ! Si vous ne voulez pas de…..

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas, mais de savoir que vous le faites pour elle me refroidit un peu. Vous avez décidemment le don du sacrifice Antonio ! C'est dommage j'aurai aimé savoir ce que vous valez. Enfin je peux toujours questionner mademoiselle Martinez, future madame Torres. D'ailleurs Antonio ça ne vous fait rien de savoir que dans peu de temps elle deviendra une Torres mais qu'elle ne sera pas votre épouse ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas !

-Oh oh je vois que j'ai touché un nerf. En tout cas vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire si vous ne voulez pas que cette cassette tombe entre les mains de votre frère. J'imagine qu'il le prendrait très mal s'il savait ce que vous faites derrière son dos !

-Francesca vous…..

-Non je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus. Je veux l'argent Antonio ou sinon Ricardo et le reste de Sunset Beach verra qui vous êtes vraiment !

Après un dernier regard noir, il quitta la chambre non sans avoir claqué la porte de cette dernière.

-Cette rencontre fut des plus divertissantes, je me demande ce qu'en penserait Gabi si elle savait ce que son amant m'a proposé !?

Sur cette dernière pensée, Francesca ne put retenir un large sourire. Ca pourrait devenir encore bien plus amusant que ça ne l'était déjà si elle semait le trouble entre les deux amants interdits ! Sortant la cassette du magnétoscope et la rangeant dans son sac, elle quitta à son tour la chambre.

&&&&&


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Gabi se séchait les cheveux en se demandant qui avait bien voulu la joindre, elle avait entendu le téléphone sonner à plusieurs reprises mais étant sous la douche elle avait autre chose à faire. Alors quand on frappa à la porte elle s'approcha sans faire attention.

-Francesca !?

-Gabi. Vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre sans doute ?

-Non.

-Même pas ce cher Antonio ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Discuter.

-De quoi ?

-Oh je crois que vous savez très bien de quoi ! Ou devrai-je dire de qui plutôt.

Elle poussa Gabi pour entrer, fit le tour de l'appartement du regard et sourit en voyant plusieurs photos du trio.

-C'est compliqué l'amour, n'est-ce pas Gabi !? Surtout lorsqu'on est amoureuse de deux hommes à la fois !

Gabi eut un mouvement de recul, exaspérée.

-Et vous êtes venue jusqu'ici pour me dire ça ?!

-Non. Je suis venue pour vous dire qu'Antonio est passé me voir. Vous devriez faire attention, un homme ça peut devenir très volage, même lui !

-De quoi vous parlez !?

Bien, Gabi n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle parlait.

-Notre cher Père Antonio est venu me voir avec un marché qui pourrait lui enlever à tout jamais le titre de Père, si vous voyez de quoi je parle.

Gabi secoua la tête, troublée. Ca n'était pas possible.

-Non je ne vois pas.

-Voyons très chère ça n'est pas si difficile pourtant. Il est venu à moi avec une certaine idée en tête.

-Je ne vous crois pas !

Francesca vit que Gabi faisait tout pour rester sous contrôle, mais ses yeux brillant de colère la faisait jubiler.

-Oh Gabi vous n'avez pas la moindre idée des portes que vous lui avez ouvertes !

-Il ne…. Jamais il ne…. Et même si c'était le cas sachez que ça n'a rien à voir avec vous !

-Je dois bien admettre que vous avez raison sur ce point. Mon amour propre en a prit un coup ! Il est venu me voir parce qu'il sait qu'à une époque je n'aurais pas dit non, et en échange je lui remettais la cassette.

Gabi sentit la panique l'envahir de façon irrationnelle.

-Vous lui avez donné la cassette !!??

Francesca explosa de rire devant la mine déconfite de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

-Pourquoi ne me demandez-vous pas si j'ai couché avec lui ?! Parce que c'est bien ça la question qui vous brûle les lèvres non ?!

Un silence pesant s'abattit pendant deux minutes. Gabi ne tenant plus le lui demanda.

-Alors ? Il a… ? Vous avez….. ?

Francesca prit un malin plaisir à attendre avant de répondre. Voir Gabi aussi paniquée, ne pouvant contrôler les émotions qui la submergeaient, avait un coté jubilatoire.

-Non Gabi. On aurait dit qu'il venait à l'abattoir, très peu pour moi !

Un poids lui tombait des épaules.

-Pourquoi venir ici pour me raconter tout ça ?

-Pour voir votre tête ! Et croyez moi ça valait le détour !

Secouant la tête, elle eut un petit sourire désabusé.

-Antonio à beau jurer devant son Dieu que vous et lui n'êtes pas amants mais vos réactions à tous les deux sont éloquentes.

-On n'est pas….. !

-Peut-être ou peut-être pas. En tout cas il ne sert à rien de nier vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre !

Elle repensa à Cole, à leur histoire, et à l'occasion qui ne se représentera pas apparemment.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous restez tous les deux ici alors que vous pourriez très bien vous enfuir !

C'est ce qu'elle ferait si Cole la laissait faire.

-Parce qu'il n'ya pas que nous à prendre en compte Francesca, mais ça je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez.

-Sans doute. Enfin ça ne change rien à l'histoire, je veux l'argent. Alors vous et votre petit prêtre adoré allez mettre le turbo c'est clair ?!

-Mais….

-Je ne veux pas le savoir Gabi ! Vous allez vous débrouiller j'en suis sure ! Bye !

Sur ce elle quitta le loft, laissant une Gabi plus désemparée que jamais mais également très en colère. Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, prit son sac et fila à la mission.

&&&&&


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Antonio semblait être dans son bureau. Elle entra sans prendre la peine de frapper, mais prit soin de claquer la porte derrière elle.

-Gabi !? Ca va ?

Il ne lui avait jamais vu un regard aussi sombre, pas dirigé vers lui en tout les cas.

Si un regard pouvait tuer…..

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu te fiches de moi !!??

Il se leva de derrière son bureau et s'approcha d'elle. Elle avait toujours les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, en position défensive.

-Gabi…..

-Pourquoi ?

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi tu as été voir Francesca ?!

-Tu sais pourquoi.

-Non je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Elle a quelque chose sur nous et toi tu vas lui donner encore plus de preuves pour nous enfoncer !!

-Ca n'a plus aucune importance Gabi.

-Pour moi ça en a. Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je voulais juste essayé d'arranger les choses.

-En couchant avec elle ?

Il put voir combien elle était peinée.

-Je ne sais pas ce que Francesca t'a dit mais je n'ai pas couché avec elle.

-Je sais. Mais tu y as pensé.

-J'essayais de trouver une autre solution.

-Oui et bien ce n'était pas la bonne.

-Je sais ça maintenant.

La tension retomba quelque peu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Antonio ?

-Je n'en sais rien, il y'a plusieurs alternatives je crois. Soit on arrive à avoir son argent.

-Ca m'a l'air compromis pour l'instant.

-Soit on subtilise la cassette. Ou alors je peux toujours essayer de la convaincre de laisser tomber.

-N'y penses même pas !

-De toute façon elle ne veut pas de moi.

-Antonio !

Elle lui tapa le bras.

-Tu sais bien que je plaisante.

-Ca n'est pas drôle. Et puis je ne suis pas certaine que Francesca dirait non une seconde fois.

Il la regarda en lui souriant tendrement.

-Quoi ?

-Rien c'est juste que tu es très belle quand tu es jalouse.

-Antonio….

Il fallait qu'il cesse ça de suite, ça lui faisait beaucoup trop mal. Comment elle pouvait continuer à mener sa vie avec Ricardo quand il lui disant ce genre de choses et la regardait de cette manière !?

-Je suis….

Elle plaça son index sur ses lèvres.

-Chut. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas désolée et je sais que tu ne l'es pas non plus.

Et c'était vrai, bien que cette vérité soit dérangeante. Ils se regardèrent, troublés par cette soudaine promiscuité. Elle savait que l'un d'eux devait rompre le contact sinon ça les emmèneraient à faire quelque chose qu'ils risquaient de regretter. Ou de ne pas regretter. C'est ce qui était sans doute le plus triste dans cette histoire.

Elle réussi néanmoins à détourner son regard du sien.

-Il faut que j'y aille.

Elle lui déposa un léger baiser près de la commissure des lèvres.

-Je sais. A plus tard.

Il secoua la tête quand la porte de son bureau se referma. Ca devenait de plus en plus dur chaque jour, mais maintenant avec les menaces de Francesca, il se devait de rester concentré, pour elle comme pour lui.

&&&&&


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Ca faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il tournait le problème dans tous les sens, sans obtenir aucun résultat satisfaisant.

Regardant sa montre, il vit que c'était l'heure des confessions.

En une heure et demie de confessions il se dit qu'il avait décidemment tout entendu. S'apprêtant à sortir du confessionnal, il fut stoppé par une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Pardonnez-moi Mon Père car j'ai pêché.

-Francesca….. Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

-Je suis venue me confesser, c'est bien ce que l'on est supposé faire ici, non ?! Et aussi voir comment se déroule notre petite affaire.

-Francesca ! Pas ici !

-C'est ce que vous dites aussi à votre maitresse ?!

Elle l'entendit plus qu'elle ne le vit grincer des dents.

-Pardon, à Gabi.

-Ca suffit !

Il sorti précipitamment du confessionnal pour aller la chercher et la poussa prestement dans son bureau. Elle examina son poigné endolori.

-Vous m'avez fait mal !

-Ce que vous avez fait est…. Francesca ici on se recueille, on prie, ça n'est pas un lieu de débauche comme vous vous évertuez à le faire croire. Vous vous trompez sur mon compte.

-Oh j'en suis sure ! Et que dirait mademoiselle Martinez à ce sujet ?!

-Arrêtez ce petit jeu !

-Arrêtez-moi !

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, les remontant dangereusement. Il lui emprisonna les mains avant qu'elles ne viennent défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

-Francesca je vous conseille d'arrêter ça maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Croyez-moi vous n'allez pas apprécier le résultat.

-Ah oui ?!

La lueur de défi dans ses yeux lui montra qu'au contraire voir ce résultat était tout ce qu'elle attendait.

-Hum hum.

-Ricardo !

-Je n'interromps rien j'espère ?!

Antonio baissa les yeux sur les poignets de Francesca qu'il tenait encore en main. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proche, il la relâcha alors et se recula.

-Non inspecteur Torres.

-Non, bien sur que non Ricardo !

-Alors, de quoi étiez-vous en train de parler ?

-Voyez-vous nous étions en train de parler de votre charmante fiancée.

Elle vit les yeux d'Antonio s'agrandir de stupeur.

-De Gabi ?!

-Oui, entre autre.

Ricardo tourna alors la tête vers son frère pour constater qu'il était d'une pâleur inhabituelle.

-Ca va frangin ?

Francesca ce dit que cette diversion pouvait être une bonne porte de sortie.

-Il va bien. Je vais devoir vous laisser messieurs. Antonio repensez à notre petite discussion, et si vous avez besoin d'une infirmière je suis là !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et disparu.

-Ok c'était quoi ça ?!

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Ricardo.

-Déjà qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ici ?

-Elle est venue pour me parler.

-De quoi ?! De Gabi !?

-Non. De…. de Cole.

Antonio avait sorti la première idée qui lui passait par la tête, et à voir Ricardo qui ne bronchait pas il avait eu raison.

-D'accord. En tout cas y'a pas à dire elle n'a vraiment pas froid aux yeux. S'attaquer au mari d'une autre c'est une chose, s'attaquer à un prêtre en est une autre !

Antonio eu subitement un flash de Gabi allongée sous lui. Secouant la tête il essaya de se concentrer.

- Ecoute je ne sais pas ce qui se trame avec cette femme, mais elle est dangereuse. Je sais que ça fait parti de ton job mais devenir son ami n'est vraiment pas la chose à faire en ce moment.

-Crois-moi ce n'est pas mon intention.

-Ok.

Son bipper se mit à sonner.

-Faut que j'y aille.

Il s'arrêta, contrarié.

-Antonio, tu pourrais…. Est-ce que tu pourrais garder un œil sur Gabi ? Je ne veux vraiment pas qu'elle ait affaire à Francesca.

-Bien sur. Pas de problème.

-Merci T.

Et il parti, laissant derrière lui Antonio souriant d'un air désabusé, son frère lui demandant de veiller sur Gabi. Bien sur il le ferait, il ne rêvait que de ça, mais il n'était pas sur que Ricardo ait la même idée en tête que lui.

Si seulement il savait….

&&&&&


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Avec tout le stress qu'avait provoqué Francesca ces dernières semaines, Gabi n'avait pas été très attentive à Ricardo, mais ce midi elle pensait qu'une pause déjeunée surprise allait leur faire du bien à tous les deux.

Ils mangeaient tranquillement leurs sandwichs, parlant et regardant les gens sur la plage quand Ricardo se retourna vers Gabi, troublé.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu connais Francesca ?

Gabi s'arrêta de respirer, puis se détendit doucement.

-Comme tout le monde, depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici. Pourquoi ?

-Mais tu la connais bien ?

-Non…. Ricardo qu'est-ce que…

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette femme. Tout à l'heure quand je suis allé voir Antonio, ils avaient l'air….. je sais pas, en conversation très privée.

Là elle eut un mouvement de recul, son cœur battant la chamade.

-Quoi !? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ?

-J'ai interrompu une dispute je crois. C'était bizarre, il la retenait contre lui.

Il ne remarqua pas le hoquet de stupeur qu'elle eut en entendant la nouvelle.

-J'ai l'étrange impression qu'ils se connaissaient avant.

-Comment ça « avant » ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je sais pas. Avant, avant qu'il ne devienne prêtre peut-être.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de poser la question suivante.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Une impression. Ils avaient l'air d'être prit en faute. Enfin lui plus qu'elle. Francesca a même prit la liberté de flirter avec lui et de lui faire un clin d'œil avant de partir. Tu ne fais pas intentionnellement du rentre dedans à quelqu'un que tu connais à peine, à fortiori si c'est un prêtre.

Gabi faisait vraiment tout pour se contrôler, mais elle n'était pas sure de faire du bon travail. Il secoua la tête en souriant. Il n'avait rien remarqué, comme souvent, et elle en fut soulagée.

-Enfin je dois me faire des idées. Il a prononcé ses vœux, il est bien au dessus de tout ça.

Il vit qu'elle s'était arrêtée.

-Gabi ça va ?

Inspirant lentement, elle lui répondit que tout allait bien, même si ça n'était pas l'exacte vérité. Il lui prit la main et continua à marcher.

-C'est drôle, je ne m'étais jamais demandé quel était le genre de femmes d'Antonio avant maintenant.

Elle resserra son emprise sur sa main.

-Ah.

-Mais je ne pense pas que Francesca soit son genre de femme de toute manière. Par contre je sais qu'il aurait pu tomber fou amoureux de toi. Quel homme ne le serait pas ?!

-Ricardo arrête !

Il éclata de rire.

-Voyons Gabi je plaisante. Enfin non, il faudrait être fou pour ne pas t'aimer, mais je sais bien qu'Antonio ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

Elle gesticula, mal à l'aise.

-Et puis tu nous aurais vus nous battre tous les deux pour te conquérir !?

Elle lui lâcha la main et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Ricardo, Antonio n'est pas du genre à….

-Je plaisante Gab'. Ce n'est pas la peine de défendre mon petit frère.

Il rigola, il ne pouvait rêver mieux. Sa future femme et son frère s'entendant à merveille.

Il s'arrêta quand il remarqua qu'elle semblait pleurer.

-Gab' ? Ca va chérie ?

Non ça n'allait pas du tout !!

-Oui, c'est rien, juste la fatigue.

Il s'approcha d'elle et glissa tendrement la main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu sais que je t'aime.

Elle acquiesça, retrouvant un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, de savoir qu'elle était le genre de femme dont on tombait amoureux parce que….. parce qu'il était difficile de faire autrement.

-Et tu sais qu'Antonio est fou de toi !

Une seule et unique larme réussi à franchir la barrière cette fois, à l'annonce de cette vérité si flagrante. Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Aller viens, ma pause déjeunée n'est pas à rallonge !

-Ouais….

Et pour détendre l'atmosphère, il crut bon d'ajouter une dernière boutade.

-Et puis tout le monde sait que j'aurai été le vainqueur !

Et tout doucement elle murmura.

-N'en sois pas si sur….

&&&&&


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Après avoir raccompagné Ricardo au poste, elle marcha le long de la promenade. Elle se retrouvait prisonnière d'un tourbillon de sentiments qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'était que Francesca était fautive.

Elle décida alors de payer à cette très chère Francesca une petite visite.

-Gabi ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Je suis venue pour vous prévenir Francesca. Ne vous approchez plus d'Antonio.

-Tiens donc. Et pourquoi je ferai ça ?!

-Parce que c'est dans votre intérêt.

-Mon intérêt !? Gabi je crois que vous n'avez pas bien saisi qu'elle était la situation. VOUS avez péché. VOUS avez fait l'amour avec Antonio, un prêtre, qui plus est le frère de votre fiancé. Et J'AI la preuve de VOS galipettes, alors ne venez surtout pas me menacer Gabi.

Elle ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

-Je vous défends de l'approcher !!

-Sinon quoi ?! Vous voulez vraiment que je montre la cassette à Ricardo Gabi ?! Ou peut-être est-ce que vous cherchez !?

-Non ! ….. Francesca pourquoi vous faite ça ?!

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai besoin de cet argent.

-Non, pourquoi vous vous amusez à nous torturer.

-Oh ça. Et bien j'avoue trouver ça très divertissant.

-Mais…

Gabi se détourna d'elle, pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Elle s'arrêta à la vue d'un carton de cassette près du lit. Bingo !

Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de revenir ici pour vérifier leur contenu sans que Francesca ne s'y trouve.

-Gabi ?

Elle sursauta.

-Quoi !?

-Vous voyez c'est pour ça que ça m'amuse. Vous êtes à bout nerf, vous ne voulez pas que votre fiancé sache que vous êtes amoureuse de son frère. Quant à lui, il n'a plus l'air vraiment en phase avec ses vœux. Je suis sure qu'un petit rien peut le faire craquer. Et si vous ne voulez pas tenter votre chance, moi je ne la manquerai pas !

Gabi s'approcha d'elle, levant la main.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une…..

Francesca lui attrapa la main au vol.

-Tss tss. Vous n'avez pas retenu votre leçon Gabi. Vous - n'avez – pas – de – quoi – me - menacer.

Et avec ça elle la poussa dehors et claqua la porte.

-A bientôt très chère !

Secouant la tête, elle se dit que c'était vraiment trop facile de les faire sortir de leurs gonds. Quand elle vit le carton de cassettes dehors, elle s'avança vers son lit et le glissa en dessous. Elle n'avait pas intérêt à ce que quelqu'un trouve la cassette compromettante.

Ce qui lui fit repenser à cette époque. Elle se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir rencontré Carmen, la mère d'Antonio, une voyante, qui expliquait que la carte de mort qu'elle venait de tirer ne signifiait pas une mort mais une renaissance dans ce cas précis.

Elle se rappelait aussi que Carmen était partie sans avoir retourné la dernière carte, ce qu'elle avait fait, et qu'après la surprise passée elle n'avait pas prit au sérieux la carte des amants qu'elle avait découvert. Et pourtant la voilà maintenant, faisant du chantage à un prêtre et sa maitresse.

Elle ne pouvait plus douter des pouvoir de la célèbre Madame Carmen maintenant !

&&&&&


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Elle entra dans ce magasin étrange pour avoir une petite entrevue avec l'une des seules voyantes de la ville.

-Bonjour.

Elle sursauta.

-Bonjour.

-Que venez-vous faire ici ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Elle était chez une voyante, qui pouvait lui lire l'avenir…. l'avenir avec Cole.

-A votre avis !? J'ai besoin de votre clairvoyance pour une histoire de cœur. Voyez-vous il y a cet homme, Cole, qui s'est entiché de….

-Non ! Ce n'est pas la raison qui vous a menez jusqu'à moi.

Francesca eut un mouvement de recul. Elle était douée, mais peut-être pas aussi douée. Elle décida de voir ce qu'elle savait au sujet de son fils.

-Je suis venue pour vous parlez de votre fils. On s'est connu il y a longtemps, à Rosario.

-Antonio…. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez !?

-Qui vous dit que c'est moi qui lui veux quelque chose ?!

Carmen fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Que pouvait bien vouloir cette femme à son bébé !?

Francesca voyait qu'elle avait enfin sa pleine attention, et elle en profita pour changer de sujet.

-Et si je vous parlais de votre future belle-fille.

-Non, je ne veux pas parler de cette…. femme. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle à avoir avec mon Antonio ?

-Oh beaucoup de choses. Bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

Francesca commençait à l'énervé de plus en plus. C'était déjà assez frustrant de voir Gabi dans la vie de Ricardo et de savoir qu'elle était proche d'Antonio, mais elle n'aimait pas du tout ce que cette femme sous entendait.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Antonio est un homme très séduisant Carmen, c'est tellement dommage qu'il ait choisi une voie sans issue.

-Je ne vous permets pas !

Francesca éclata de rire devant son air outré.

-J'en connais plus d'une qui voudrait bien avoir une petite discussion avec lui sur les voies impénétrables du Seigneur.

Une gifle partie sans crier gare, laissant un sourire satisfait sur les traits de Carmen et Francesca se tenant la joue endolorie.

-Catin !

Nouvel éclat de rire de la part de Francesca. Décidemment cette famille était fort divertissante.

-Quel vilain mot sortant d'une si gentille personne. Vous n'êtes pas sensée apporter un peu d'espoir aux personnes qui en ont besoin ?

-Je n'apporte pas d'espoir. J'apporte la vérité, la destinée.

-Et bien moi je vais vous la donner la vérité. Votre fils a été un vilain, vilain garçon.

-De quoi….

-Bonne journée Carmen !

Francesca sorti de ce boui-boui avec un sourire des plus satisfaits.

Carmen quant à elle, était plus déboussolée que jamais, ce que cette femme lui avait mit en tête ne lui plaisait pas du tout et elle avait besoin de tirer ses cartes pour y voir plus clair.

&&&&&


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Antonio, sous pression depuis quelque temps, avait décidé de s'aérer en se baladant sur la plage.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes il distingua, au loin, Cole en grande conversation avec une personne qu'il ne voyait pas. Remarquant que la conversation devenait agitée il s'avança vers eux avant que ça ne dégénère, et bien vite il voulu faire demi tour en comprenant qui était la personne qui se disputait avec Cole, Francesca.

-Antonio !

Il se retourna vers eux, et salua Cole.

-Bonjour Cole. Que se passe-t-il ici ? J'ai l'impression qu'une nouvelle tempête va s'abattre sur Sunset.

Cole fut surprit du manque de civilité d'Antonio envers Francesca, mais vu que la principale intéressée n'avait pas l'air de s'en offusquer, il enchaina.

-Ce n'est rien Antonio. Francesca et moi avons une divergence d'opinons, rien qui ne puisse se régler immédiatement.

-Vous êtes sur que tout va bien Cole ?

-Oui, merci.

Il regarda sa montre pour effacer un certain malaise.

-Il se fait tard, je vais aller rejoindre Caitlin et Trey.

Antonio ne demandait pas mieux que de sauter sur cette excuse pour éviter Francesca.

- Laissez-moi-vous accompagner un peu.

-Hum hum.

Ils avaient commencé à avancer quand le raclement de gorge de Francesca les rappelèrent à l'ordre.

-Antonio j'aurai besoin de vous parler.

-Non !

Cette fois ci Cole n'eut plus aucun doute, elle avait encore mit son nez dans des histoires qui ne la regardait pas et ça avait prodigieusement énervé Antonio.

Ce n'était pas ses affaires, haussant les épaules, il rattrapa Antonio qui s'était remit à marcher.

-J'ai croisé votre adorable mère Antonio !

Antonio pila net. Ca y'est elle avait son attention.

-Cole je vais devoir…. m'occuper de certaines choses. Vous pourrez dire bonjour à Catlin et embrasser Trey pour moi ?

-Bien sur. Bonne soirée.

Cole les quitta, intrigué, se demandant ce que Francesca pouvait bien comploter cette fois ci.

Antonio se rapprocha d'elle, les yeux brillant de colère.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait Francesca !?

Elle sourit doucement.

-Moi ?! Rien. Je voulais juste une petite séance de tarots.

Il lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena à lui.

-Oh si j'avais su qu'il me suffisait de voir votre mère pour vous avoir aussi près je l'aurai fait plus tôt !

Agacé, il la relâcha.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?

-N'ayez pas peur, je ne lui ai pas parlé de vos petites sauteries avec Mademoiselle Martinez. Pas encore.

-Francesca…….

-Mais continuez comme ça et ça ne devrait pas tarder.

Il baissa les yeux.

-Je lui ai juste dit que la gente féminine trouvait que de mettre un col blanc sur un si beau corps était du gâchis.

-Pardon !!?

Elle le trouvait encore plus désirable lorsqu'il était en colère.

-Enlevez cet air outragé Antonio ! Vous savez très bien que vous êtes séduisant. Sinon pour répondre à votre question, nous avons aussi parlé de Gabi.

-Je croyais que vous…….

-Relax je n'ai rien dit sur vous deux. Par contre j'ai pu constater qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du top 5 de votre mère. C'est quand même curieux que Carmen sache que Gabi a un amant sans savoir que c'est vous !

-Je ne suis…..

-Oui comme vous voulez. En tout cas je suis sure que votre mère se pose tout un tas de questions maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?

-Oh j'ai peut-être émis l'hypothèse que vous n'étiez pas un si gentil garçon que ça après tout.

Oh oh. Il fallait qu'il trouve sa mère.

-Vous savez quoi Francesca. Peu importe. Elle ne vous croirait pas de toute façon.

-Vous croyez ?! Même si je lui montre la preuve…..

-Ca vous ne le ferait jamais ! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire.

Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui.

-Comment ?

Il se recula, puis se retourna pour partir lorsqu'une main vint l'en empêcher.

Le temps s'arrêta l'espace de deux secondes, puis il retira prestement sa main de la sienne, et la regarda étrangement.

-Francesca j'en ai assez de vos petits jeux ! Vous voulez votre argent et vous allez l'avoir alors ne vous faites surtout pas de fausses idées !

Sur ce il parti définitivement. Une fois qu'il fut assez loin, elle murmura.

-Ca n'est pas moi qui suis venu avec cette idée en tête.

Et elle sourit, confiante. Après tout le peu de promiscuité qu'ils avaient partagé l'avait déjà infiniment troublé.

&&&&&


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Il devait voir sa mère. Il le fallait, et il avait beau se répéter ça devant son magasin, l'envie d'affronter les foudres de sa mère n'était pas une perspective réjouissante. Il souffla pour se donner du courage et entra.

-Bonjour mama.

Elle fut surprise de le trouver ici.

-Antonio m'hijo ça va ?

Elle le serra dans ses bras. Bien, elle n'avait pas l'air en colère après lui, ce qui l'intrigua. Il fallait qu'il sache ce que Francesca lui avait vraiment dit.

-Mama j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Une femme est venue te voir tout à l'heure….

-Si.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ?

-Alors c'est vrai !? Dios mio.

-Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

-Elle m'a dit que vous vous connaissiez.

-Oui c'est vrai.

Carmen baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise quant à ce que Francesca avait dit au sujet d'Antonio.

-Mama ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

-Elle a aussi dit qu'un aussi bel homme ne devrait pas se cacher sous un col blanc. Mon Dieu Antonio……

Antonio se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

-C'est bien le style de Francesca ça. Ecoute mama…..

-Non, ça n'est pas la peine m'hijo, j'ai tout de suite senti que cette femme était……….. Mais elle a parlé de Gabi et…..

Antonio détourna les yeux de ceux de sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Antonio ?

Il soupira, las.

-Rien mama.

-Antonio je t'avais prévenu cette femme est……..

-Mama stop !!

Elle le dévisagea.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait !?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Gabi. Gabi t'as fait quelque chose.

Oh oh.

-Mama tu divagues.

-Non. Je suis sure de moi. Je ressens…

-Mama !!

Il fallait qu'elle sorte son tarot, et bien sur devant Antonio ça allait être difficile.

-Antonio je suis désolée.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Je suis fatiguée de toujours me disputer avec toi à propos de Gabi.

-Je suis désolé aussi, mais je voudrai que tu comprennes que Gabi n'est pas la femme que tu crois.

-Peut-être.

Elle regarda l'heure.

-J'ai un rendez-vous dans peu de temps Antonio.

-D'accord mama, j'ai comprit tu veux te débarrasser de moi !

Ils rirent ensemble. Il la serra dans les bras et lui promis de repasser bientôt.

Carmen fut soulagée de le voir partir sans qu'il ne soit fâché contre elle, mais son comportement ne lui paraissait pas clair. Les déclarations de Francesca lui revenant en mémoire, elle sorti ses cartes pour découvrir en quoi son fils avait été un « mauvais garçon ».

&&&&&


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Rentrant à la mission contrariée, il alla prendre une douche.

Il sorti de la salle de bain en boxer, une serviette à la main. Relevant la tête il constata qu'il n'était pas seul dans la chambre.

-Comment êtes-vous entré ?!

-Bonsoir Antonio.

Francesca était assise sur le lit, jouant négligemment avec la bretelle de son haut. Elle releva vers lui des yeux envieux et un sourire appréciateur détendait ses traits. Gêné, il s'enroula dans la serviette pour essayer tant bien que mal de se cacher.

-Ca n'est pas la peine de vous cacher Antonio. Croyez-moi vous n'en avez pas besoin.

Elle se leva et s'avança vers lui, puis posa ses mains sur son torse et les descendit lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'elles butent sur le nœud de la dite serviette.

-Alors, je la défais ou pas ?

Il lui captura la main avant que celle-ci ne fasse quelque chose d'irrémédiable.

-Assez !

-Et moi qui croyais que vous alliez dire « encore » ! Vous me décevez.

Elle revint à la charge, ses mains nettement plus en haut cette fois. Il la prit par les épaules et la recula.

-Ca suffit Francesca !

Il la repoussa violemment et elle buta contre le lit.

-Je ne veux pas que vous me touchiez, je ne veux pas que vous m'approchiez. D'ailleurs ce que je veux c'est que vous soyez partie quand je reviendrai !!

Blessée dans son amour propre encore une fois, elle lutait pour ne pas pleurer et parvint à soutenir son regard.

-Vous ressemblez à votre maitresse Mon Père. Oui Antonio vous vous souvenez quand même de votre titre !?

-J'en ai assez !

Secouant la tête, il ramassa les affaires qu'il trouva et parti.

Francesca se laissa alors à pleurer. Pleurer parce que qui que soit les hommes qu'elle approchait, ils la fuyaient. Cole, Antonio, personne ne voulait d'elle.

Essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur, elle se promit qu'elle aurait la peau d'Antonio. Et tant pis s'il préférait la manière forte.

&&&&&


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Antonio avait réussi à s'habiller décemment, un jeans et sa chemise cléricale, sans son sempiternel col blanc pour une fois, d'ailleurs sa chemise n'était qu'à moitié boutonné.

Il erra pendant un bon moment, l'air étant doux, et fini, sans vraiment l'avoir prémédité, chez son frère. Il n'eut même pas le temps de frapper à la porte, que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Ricardo.

-T ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?

-Ricardo ! Et bien je pensais….

-Ecoute j'ai pas trop le temps là je suis à la bourre mais je suis sur que Gabi ne t'en voudrait pas de me remplacer.

-Te remplacer ?

-Ouais. Elle à l'air un peu…. déprimé, ça serait bien que tu passes un peu de temps avec elle.

Génial ! Après tout c'est ce qu'il cherchait.

-Pas de problème.

-Merci petit frère ! Je te revaudrai ça !

Ricardo dévala les marches quatre à quatre. Antonio ferma la porte en rentrant.

-Ricardo tu as oublié quel….. Oh Antonio.

-Salut.

Il lui sourit timidement. Elle lui tourna le dos et continua sa vaisselle.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-Je….. voulais juste prendre des nouvelles.

Elle se retourna, dubitative, et prit alors conscience de sa tenue peu conventionnelle.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Pardon ?

Elle le désigna du menton. Se regardant il comprit.

-Oh ça. J'ai eu un petit imprévu avec Francesca.

Silence.

Il ne comprit que trop tard la bourde qu'il venait de faire.

-Francesca, bien sur.

Merde !

Ricardo venait de le prévenir que Gabi n'était pas dans son assiette et lui il lui parlait tranquillement de Francesca ! Non mais à quoi il pensait !?

Il la vit serrer le torchon qu'elle avait en main. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'encercla et la retint tout contre lui.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Elle acquiesça doucement, inspirant lentement, heureuse de pouvoir être contre lui.

-Que s'est-il passé alors ?

-Je sortais de ma douche et elle m'attendait dans ma chambre.

Il la vit de nouveau triturer le malheureux torchon et se dit que finalement il n'aurait pas du dire ça.

-Il ne s'est rien passé. Elle n'a rien vu.

Pour une raison qu'il lui était inconnue, il lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux.

-Mais elle a essayé.

-Elle a essayé, ça m'a mit en colère et je suis parti avec ce que j'avais sous la main.

-Un jeans et une chemise !?

Elle se retourna alors dans ses bras et il pu voir qu'elle souriait.

-Et pas n'importe quelle chemise à ce que je vois.

Mut pas une envie soudaine, elle vint lui déposer un léger baiser à la naissance de la gorge, là où d'ordinaire son col blanc trônait fier et immaculé. Il ferma les yeux.

-J'aime ce nouveau style.

Elle sourit et posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur sa peau chaude, vibrante, tentante.

-Gabi……

Elle respira son odeur, celle qui lui avait tant manqué. Lui.

Elle le torturait. Mais quelle plus douce torture que celle là !?

Il la repoussa alors pour pouvoir enfin la voir. Joues rouge, lèvres entrouvertes et quémandeuses, pupilles dilatées, respiration saccadée. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour céder.

Sa bouche vint s'écraser sur celle de Gabi, leur langue bataillant pour avoir le dessus, ils retrouvaient enfin ces sensations qu'ils pensaient perdues.

Gabi quitta momentanément sa bouche pour repartir le long de sa gorge, de sa clavicule, puis elle défit le reste des boutons quand il la remonta à lui. La poussa durement contre le plan de travail, il réattaqua sa bouche, ses mains étaient passées sous son débardeur et la caressaient lascivement. Il remonta tout doucement vers son soutien-gorge….

- Vous ressemblez à votre maitresse Mon Père. Oui Antonio vous vous souvenez quand même de votre titre !? –

Il rouvrit subitement les yeux. Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait !?!?

-Antonio ?

Oh Seigneur !

Il descendit les yeux et tomba sur Gabi. Les cheveux ébouriffés, les lèvres pulpeuses de ses baisers et ses yeux encore plus brun que d'habitude, qui ne comprenaient pas.

-Je suis désolé Gabi.

Il la lâcha, essaya de se réajuster et parti sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte.

Elle ferma les yeux, ne comprenant pas se qui venait de se passer. Antonio et elle avaient faillit faire de nouveau l'amour. Dans sa cuisine, sa cuisine et celle de Ricardo.

Oh Mon Dieu !!!!!!!!

Elle remercia silencieusement Antonio d'avoir eu le courage de partir. Dieu sait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter. Pas plus qu'elle en avait envie.

&&&&&


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

La première chose que Gabi constata en se levant ce matin c'était qu'elle n'avait pas assez dormi. La seconde c'était qu'il lui fallait du café, une tonne de café. Le fait qu'elle soit seule dans le lit ne l'avait certainement pas aidé à trouver le sommeil, pas plus que la visite éclaire d'Antonio. Mais quelle visite !!..... Elle en rougirait presque, c'était idiot.

Regardant sa montre, elle vit qu'elle devait se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas être en retard au poste. Et puis il y avait toujours cette histoire d'argent. Elle soupira, se demandant si elle ne pouvait pas passer voir Antonio dans la journée.

***

En rentrant le soir, elle remarqua qu'elle avait toujours autant besoin de café. Angoissée comme elle était ce n'était pas une bonne chose mais elle en avait vraiment besoin, en particulier aujourd'hui. Ricardo s'était montré exécrable et autoritaire, une affaire qui ne se déroulait pas comme prévue semble-t-il, elle n'avait pu approcher la pièce des scellés, et elle avait en plus de ça reçu des appels avec personne au bout du fil. Et pour couronner le tout elle n'avait même pas pu aller voir Antonio. Ce qui était peut-être une bonne chose en soi quand on savait ce qui avait failli se produire la dernière fois.

Inspirant profondément et buvant une gorgée de café, elle se dirigea vers le téléphone.

Appeler Antonio ou ne pas appeler Antonio ?

On frappa à la porte. Dilemme résolu !

Reposant le combiné elle alla ouvrir.

-La seule personne que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir à cette heure !

-Pour moi aussi c'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir Gabi ! Je peux entrer !?

Gabi, exténuée, s'effaça pour la laissé passer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore !? Si vous êtes venue pour votre arg…..

-Non, Antonio m'a dit que vous alliez bientôt vous en occupé et c'est un homme de paroles, n'est-ce pas Gabi ?

Gabi soupira, elle n'avait vraiment pas la force pour ça.

-Vous voulez du café ?

Francesca fronça les sourcils.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

What the Hell !!??

-Si si tout va bien !! Francesca vous nous faites chanter Antonio et moi depuis des semaines, vous venez ici, vous le harcelez et vous osez me demander ce qui ne va pas !?

-Hé oh doucement ! Je ne suis pas sourde.

Elle détailla Gabi plus longuement.

-En fait c'est ce qui vous gène le plus n'est-ce pas ?

-De quoi ?

-De savoir que je le « harcèle » comme vous dites.

-Non.

Francesca pencha la tête sur le coté, pensive.

-Je me demande bien ce que votre prêtre bien aimé vous a réellement raconté.

Gabi prit sur elle pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de Francesca.

-Tout.

Elle eu un haussement de sourcils dubitatif.

-Tout !? Vous êtes sure ?

-Oui. Ecoutez Francesca je…..

-Il vous a dit comment, à plusieurs reprises, mes mains se sont retrouvées sur son torse ? Il vous a dit que je l'ai vu à moitié nu, sortant de la douche ?

-LA FERME !!

Voir Gabi, pleurant tout en se tenant les oreilles pour ne pas entendre, était un spectacle des plus réjouissants. Elle sourit triomphalement.

-Alors…. ? Il vous l'avait dit ?

Relevant les yeux fièrement et essuyant quelques larmes, Gabi lui répondit.

-Oui, il m'en a parlé. D'ailleurs je devrai plutôt vous remercier.

-Me remercier ?!

-Grâce à vous j'ai eu le droit à une tenue un peu moins conventionnelle.

Francesca laissa exploser un rire.

-Oh voyez-vous ça ! Après notre petit « incident » il est venu directement vous voir ! J'espère que vous êtes resté sages tous les deux !

Gabi ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux.

Francesca fut intriguée, comment pouvait-il la repousser alors qu'ils y allaient comme des lapins avec Gabi !?

-Non ?! Ne me dites pas que vous avez tourné une version « Director's Cut » de votre film personnel ?!!

-Francesca !!

Elle était surprise, bien plus même, et un petit peu jalouse il est vrai. Se reprenant cependant très rapidement, elle enchaina d'un air mutin.

-Alors ? Il est toujours aussi bon ?

-Fran……

Rêveuse, elle continua.

-Je me demande si le célibat pendant autant d'années joue sur sa libido !? Bien sur avec vous il doit s'en donner à cœur joie !

-Francesca vous n'êtes qu'une sale petite……

Avec tout ça, elle n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

Gabi baissa les yeux, priant pour qu'il n'ait rien entendu et Francesca le regardait en souriant.

-Alors…. Gabi ?

-Rien.

-De quoi vous parliez ?

-De…..

Francesca fut plus rapide.

-De trucs de filles ! N'est-ce pas Gabi ?

Elle se tourna alors vers elle.

-Ouais c'est bien ça.

-Vous êtes sures ?

-Oui Inspecteur ! Bon maintenant que vous êtes rentré je vais vous laissé en amoureux. A plus tard Gabi !

Seul le bruit de la porte se fit entendre.

Ricardo, soupçonneux et pas vraiment d'humeur, se tourna vers Gabi.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

- De quoi étiez-vous vraiment en train de parler ?

-Elle te l'a dit. De trucs de filles, rien d'important.

Il n'était pas convaincu.

-Gabi, Francesca est source d'ennuis et….

-Je sais. Crois-moi je sais.

-Tu as des ennuis ?

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Non, sinon je t'en parlerai.

Il se détendit instantanément.

-Bien.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

-Ecoute Gabi pour tout à l'heure je suis désolé. Aujourd'hui n'a pas été une super journée et…..

Et Gabi, elle, était à mille lieux de ça. Les paroles de Francesca résonnant encore dans son esprit.

&&&&&


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

Elle était accoudée à la rambarde regardant les vagues mourir sur les rochers. L'air frais lui faisait du bien, l'apaisant dans la tourmente de l'instant. Francesca et son argent, Ricardo et son devoir envers lui et Antonio et les sentiments qu'elle avait bien du mal à combattre, tout ça l'épuisait physiquement et moralement. Elle devait s'occuper de chaque point un à un.

Il la regardait de loin et elle était magnifique. Comment Dieu avait pu la mettre sur son chemin alors qu'il s'était offert à lui ?! Etait-ce un test ? Et comment voulait-il qu'il lui résiste ? Qu'il résiste à l'Amour avec un grand A.

Il inspira profondément, chassant ses idées tortueuses. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous ici et maintenant qu'il y était il avait presque peur de la déranger dans sa contemplation de l'océan.

-Gabi ?

Elle se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux. Dieu ce qu'elle pouvait aimer cet homme.

-Bonsoir. Merci d'être venu.

Il lui sourit timidement.

-Tu m'as dit que c'était important. Et puis tu me manquais.

Elle détourna les yeux.

-Je….. Il y a quelques jours j'ai rendu visite à Francesca et j'ai vu des cassettes.

Il vit qu'elle ne voulait approfondir leur cas et ne se risqua donc pas à lui demander s'il lui avait manqué, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Il se fustigea.

-Tu sais si il y'a notre cassette dans le lot ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache !? Ce n'est pas comme si elle m'avait invité à les regarder en prenant le thé !

Antonio fut surpris, mais ne broncha pas. Elle avait l'air exténué, bien plus que lui.

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse de s'être emportée contre lui.

-Je suis désolée Antonio. C'est juste que…….

-Tu voudrais que ça se finisse.

-Oui.

-Crois-moi je sais ce que c'est.

Elle lui prit la main.

-Tu vas bien ?

C'est dans des moments comme ceux là qu'il avait envie de tout quitter, pour elle. Amenant sa main à la bouche, il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses phalanges.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

-Pour ça je ne peux rien te promettre.

Ils se sourirent, pensant à un monde où ils pourraient se promettre, tout se promettre.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu propose ?

-Quoi ?!

-Pour les cassettes.

-Oh, et bien je pensais que si on était surs que Francesca soit occupée pendant assez longtemps, je pourrai aller vérifier leur contenu.

-Ouais mais il faudrait être sur qu'elle ne revienne pas trop tôt.

-Tu sais elle m'a l'air d'avoir énormément d'affaires en cours. Ce n'est pas les candidats qui manquent. Cole, Caitlin, AJ….

-Oui mais à moins de les mettre dans la confidence, ce que nous ne ferons pas, il n'y a pas de moyens d'être sur qu'elle soit occupée. A moins que….

-N'y pense même pas !

-Gabi ! Tu sais que c'est la seule solution.

-Non. Je trouve qu'elle passe déjà assez de temps avec toi sans qu'on ne lui donne une bonne excuse.

-Gabi arrête.

-Antonio la dernière fois qu'elle t'a vu elle a faillit….

-Tu es ridicule !

Gabi se tut, les larmes menaçaient de couler.

Quant à Antonio il était fâché, et attristé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ! Qu'il ne croyait pas en ses vœux et qu'il était prêt à faire l'amour avec n'importe qui !? Il lui mit les mains sur les épaules.

-Gabi. Regarde-moi s'il te plait.

Elle tourna vers lui ses prunelles brunes, qui malheureusement baignaient de larmes.

-Je suis prêtre. Et Francesca aura beau faire tout ce qu'elle voudra, je ne coucherai pas avec elle.

Il essuya de son pouce les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées.

-Mais…

Son pouce vint la faire taire.

-Tu penses vraiment que je ne suis pas capable de résister à ses charmes ?!

Il eut du mal à cacher son expression peinée.

Elle embrassa son doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

-Non. Je sais que tu ne vas pas coucher avec elle. Même si tu le lui as proposé.

-Je croyais qu'on avait déjà réglé ce détail.

-Je sais.

-Alors tu sais qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Je dois l'occupé pendant que tu iras fouiller chez elle.

-D'accord mais tu me promets qu'il ne se passera rien ?

Il sourit, son cœur gonflé d'amour pour elle. Seule elle était capable de lui demander à lui, un prêtre, de promettre qu'il ne se passera rien avec une autre femme.

-Parole de scout !

Elle ria et vint se blottir dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

-J'aime ton rire.

-Et moi je t'aime.

Elle baissa les yeux après que l'aveu lui ait échappé, mais il vint lui relever la tête pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je sais. Je t'aime aussi.

Le soleil se couchait sur Sunset et si on regardait le ponton, le soleil en contre jour, éblouissant, on pouvait distinguer la silhouette d'un couple enlacé, sans vraiment savoir de qui il s'agissait.

&&&&&


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

Le soleil était couché depuis plusieurs heures déjà quand Antonio s'était à son tour couché, c'est-à-dire il y a 3 heures 43 minutes et des poussières.

Peu de temps après que Gabi ne soit entrée dans sa vie, Antonio avait apprit ce qu'insomnie voulait dire. Il mettait longtemps à s'endormir, pour être réveillé dans la nuit et se lever que quelques heures à peine plus tard.

Cette nuit n'était pas si différente des autres, à part qu'il s'était relativement vite endormi. Avoir passé cet instant volé avec Gabi l'avait apaisé, cela lui avait permit de modérer ses angoisses au sujet de Francesca et de la cassette. Enfin surtout de Francesca.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'aller la voir en premier lieu !? Il espérait quoi après s'être lamentablement jeté à ses pieds, allant jusqu'à lui proposer de coucher avec elle !!

Mon Dieu…. Coucher avec elle… Et il se disait encore prêtre !

Oui. Non. Il ne savait plus.

Une main de femme apparue de nulle part et vint le toucher. Elle le caressait lascivement, faisant naitre de délicieux frissons. Alors qu'elles traçaient le pourtour de ses lèvres, il vint capturer ce doigt si alléchant. Laissant sa langue tourner autour, il ferma les yeux. Puis il senti le doigt se retirer et être remplacé par une bouche, tendre et accueillante. Il ne pu retenir un soupir d'extase et laissa ses mains se balader sur les contours de ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Remontant, dans un froissement, la robe il parcouru de ses doigts la peau délicieusement moite et vibrante de sa partenaire.

-Oh Gabi…..

La bataille faisait rage entre leurs deux langues, puis le baiser s'acheva et il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Et crut défaillir.

-Francesca !?

-Pourquoi vous vous êtes arrêté ?! Ce que vous me faisiez était tellement bon….

Oh Mon Dieu.

Avec un sourire aguicheur elle revint vers lui.

-Je vois que pour vous aussi c'était bon….

Elle le toucha et…….

Il se réveilla et s'assit d'un bond sur son lit. Il était trempé et pantelant.

Seigneur c'était quoi ce rêve !?

Bien sur ce genre de rêves il en avait l'habitude, mais Gabi était au centre de ces rêves d'ordinaire.

Il se frotta les yeux, les traces de sommeil se dissipant. Il avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud, son cœur battant à tout rompre et il y avait des indices visibles de ce dont il rêvait.

Parfait. Tout simplement parfait.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant de comprendre. Cette affaire allait beaucoup trop loin.

Avec le temps, rêver de Gabi ne le dérangeait plus. Il n'allait plus prier pour se faire pardonner d'avoir de telles pensées, de tels rêves à son égard. C'était devenu son petit secret.

Et puis il avait fait l'amour à Gabi et ses rêves avaient prit une tournure bien plus vivante, et les secrets avaient continué, suivi de tant d'autres.

Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Pourquoi avoir fait ce genre de rêves avec Francesca ?!

Etait-ce à cause de ce qu'il lui avait proposé ? Parce que ces temps-ci elle multipliait ses avances ?

Pourquoi !!?

Ca n'allait pas du tout. Il était adulte maintenant et ce genre de lubie adolescente ne le concernait plus. Et puis il avait prononcé ses vœux et du jour où il l'avait fait, il avait emprisonné l'homme.

Quand ses rêves avaient commencé la première fois, il s'était justement questionné dessus. Pensant que c'était une manifestation de l'homme trop longtemps cadenassé derrière le col blanc. Mais à l'époque c'était une femme sans visage, dans ces cas là facile de penser que son corps se rappeler à son bon souvenir juste comme ça. Et il avait découvert que cette mystérieuse femme était Gabi, et cette révélation avait entrainé encore plus de questions et des réponses dont il ne voulait pas forcément à l'époque.

Etait-ce pareil aujourd'hui ? Non. Pas avec Francesca.

Peut-être que finalement c'était une simple histoire d'hormones et de libido emprisonnée. Oui ça devait forcément être ça.

Fermant les yeux il fut assailli par des images et des sensations qu'avait provoqué cette femme dont il était sur qu'au début c'était Gabi et qui s'était transformée en Francesca.

Des mains sur lui.

Un doigt sur ses lèvres. Dans sa bouche.

Deux bouches qui se touchent. Deux langues qui se cherchent.

Des doigts qui descendent, toujours plus bas. Qui se perdent dans la moiteur d'un même désir.

Oh oh.

Rouvrant subitement les yeux, il ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues.

Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans les premiers méandres de l'adolescence. Bien sur que ces sensations amèneraient certaines réactions.

Il posa les pieds sur le sol, se débarrassa de son short qui ne cachait rien de sa splendeur, et se dirigea vers la douche.

Une douche froide, voilà ce dont il avait besoin pour se remettre les idées en place.

L'eau s'abattit sur lui et il soupira d'aise. Malheureusement, l'eau qui aurait du être froide ne l'était pas. Il ferma alors de nouveau les yeux, conscient de ce qu'il allait retrouver, et qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Deux petites mains se glissèrent dans son dos et vinrent l'encercler.

-Gabi…..

Et toujours les yeux clos, il laissa sa propre main faire son travail.

&&&&&


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

Gabi s'impatientait, ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle avait parlé des cassettes trouvées dans la chambre de Francesca à Antonio, et depuis pas de nouvelles. Elle l'avait appelé une dizaine de fois mais il trouvait toujours une excuse pour abréger leur conversation, ou alors elle tombait sur sa messagerie. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le savait mais ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était revenu comme à l'époque où il l'évitait par tous les moyens à cause de ses rêves. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait mais il fallait que ça cesse, ils avaient d'autres problèmes à gérer sans qu'il n'en rajoute un autre.

Elle se décida alors à aller le voir à la mission. Arrivée à Saint-Josef elle le repéra dans les jardins, et quelque chose la frappa. Il avait l'air triste, triste et abattu. Il était debout et contemplait une rose qu'il avait en main, et son cœur se serra à sa vision.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête ?!

Cet homme pouvait être un tel mystère parfois, alors qu'elle le connaissait par cœur. Quel doux paradoxe.

-Antonio ?

-Je savais que tu étais là.

Il lui fit face, souriant légèrement.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Son silence et son comportement l'inquiétait légèrement. Il regarda une nouvelle fois la rose.

-Oui. Je pensais.

-A quoi ?

-Je me disais juste que parfois j'aimerai pouvoir t'offrir un bouquet de fleurs, ou même une simple rose.

Son cœur se brisa en plusieurs morceaux en l'entendant dire cela. Elle aimerait ça elle aussi.

-Oh Antonio….

Elle alla alors se lover dans ses bras, et il la serra à l'en étouffer.

-Je suis désolé Gabi.

-De quoi ?!

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Antonio qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il sourit d'un sourire ironique.

-Rien, tout. A toi de choisir.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Antonio n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre de la sorte.

-Antonio ?

-C'est rien Gabi. J'ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit.

-Tu n'as pas réussi à trouvé le sommeil ?

Il rit.

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

Elle s'écarta de lui et lui sourit tendrement.

-Antonio donne-la moi.

-Quoi ?

-La rose. Offre-moi une rose.

Il lui sourit alors, elle ne cessera jamais de l'émerveiller. Il lui offrit la rose, qu'elle huma en fermant les yeux. Elle avait envie de pleurer.

-Merci.

Son pouce vint s'écraser sur sa joue, balayant la larme amère qui s'y trouvait.

-De rien.

Ils se sourirent tendrement, puis il changea de sujet, il le fallait.

-Tu venais pour quelque chose de précis ?

-Non. Oui. En fait je me demandais si tu avais repensé à notre conversation.

Il fronça les sourcils, il n'y avait pas qu'un sujet de conversation entre eux, Dieu sait que ça aurait été plus simple sinon. Quoiqu'en ce moment Francesca occupait beaucoup le devant de la scène.

Francesca….. Il détourna les yeux.

-A quel propos ?

-De Francesca. Enfin des cassettes que j'ai aperçues dans sa chambre. Tu pourrais trouver un moyen de l'occuper un peu ?

Oh Seigneur pas ça !

-Non !!

Elle le regarda étrangement.

-Antonio…. ?

Merde !

-Je suis désolé, c'est que….

-Elle est revenue te voir c'est ça ?

-Oui. Enfin non.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'une apparition dans un rêve, aussi agréable soit-il, était une visite réelle.

-Antonio qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je te l'ai dit j'ai mal dormi.

Il fuyait son regard et ça ce n'était jamais bon signe. Elle voulu faire un geste tendre mais il était en tenue cléricale, et ils étaient à la mission, dans les jardins certes, mais à la mission tout de même. Elle s'abstint donc.

Il était puéril et il le savait, et son refus catégorique était en train d'inquiéter Gabi en plus, mais « d'occuper Francesca » comme elle disait, n'était, selon lui, pas une bonne idée. Comment la voir, et la distraire le temps qu'il fallait, alors que la nuit dernière il lui faisait…..

Oh Seigneur……

-Antonio ?

Il revint sur terre.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le faire ? Tu l'as dit toi-même on ne peut pas faire autrement. Il faut qu'on sache ce que contiennent ces cassettes, et voir si celle où on nous voit faire l'amour est là bas.

-Je sais.

Il soupira.

-Je vais le faire. Tu as raison on n'a pas le choix.

C'était dingue quand même. C'était lui qui l'avait convaincue de le laisser s'occuper de Francesca et maintenant il s'en voulait d'avoir même évoqué cette solution. Il espérait seulement qu'il pourrait se contrôler et que des images fugaces ne feront pas leur apparition dans son esprit.

-Tu es sur que ça va aller ?

Il lui remit tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

-Oui, j'en suis sur.

Dieu ce qu'il crevait de l'embrasser à cet instant.

Elle le regarda, soulagée.

-Merci.

Elle quitta le jardin, et Antonio, serrant précieusement la rose près de son cœur.

&&&&&


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 :

Gabi avait du mal à contrôler les battements de son cœur. Inspirant profondément et soupirant, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et referma derrière elle. Ca y'était, elle se retrouvait sur les lieux du crime, enfin pas tout à fait. La chambre de Francesca….

Francesca était avec Antonio à cet instant précis…. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, et s'activa pour retrouver le carton de cassettes en espérant que Francesca n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de le déplacer. Il n'était pas visible, mais se souvenant l'avoir vu près du lit, elle alla voir en dessous.

Alléluia !

Il était bien là. Elle dénombra six cassettes en tout.

Grand Dieu mais qu'est-ce que Francesca pouvait bien faire de toutes ces cassettes !?

Elle espérait qu'elle ne faisait pas chanter d'autres personnes. Quoiqu'avec cette femme on pouvait s'attendre à tout, la preuve. Elle soupira. Il fallait se mettre à la tache, elle prit donc la première cassette et l'inséra dans le magnéto.

L'image floue du début fit place à une jeune fille blonde coincée dans…. la porte de garage…

What the….

C'était Scream.

Gabi mit en avance rapide, au cas où Francesca aurait eu la bonne idée de caler Antonio et elle faisant l'amour entre deux scènes de meurtre sanglant…. Finalement il n'y avait que ce film sur cette cassette….

Elle prit la seconde cassette en craignant le pire. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant un épisode des Simpsons, qu'elle avança rapidement, excédée.

Où tu as mit cette foutue cassette Francesca !?

Prenant son mal en patience, elle mit en marche la troisième cassette. Alors là c'était…..

Une femme à moitié dévêtue faisait des avances plus qu'explicites à un pauvre pilote d'avion. Et le dit pilote venait de perdre sa chemise en plus de son pantalon !

Gabi explosa de rire. Francesca louant un film pour adulte ça avait quelque chose de vraiment comique. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle avança le film. Qui sait elle apprendrait peut-être une chose ou deux. Ce ne fut, évidemment, pas le cas.

Sortant la cassette du magnéto, elle poussa un long soupir désespéré, se demandant si finalement Francesca avait bien la cassette ici.

En mettant en route la quatrième cassette, elle espérait que cette fois ça serait la bonne. Manque de chance c'était une espèce de documentaire animalier sur la vie sexuelle des animaux sauvages. C'était bien sa veine ça !

Tu ne serais pas en train de te fiche de nous Francesca !?!?!

Non mais qu'elle besoin elle avait de savoir ce qui se passait dans la vie sexuelle de tout le monde celle là ?!

Gabi croyait rêver, même en mettant « avance rapide » la cassette semblait ne pas avoir de fin, d'ailleurs à plusieurs reprises elle dut détourner le regard. Voir des rhinocéros y aller comme des lapins ça avait un coté dérangeant.

Elle s'assit sur le lit. Confortable.

Elle se mit soudain à se demander comment se serait de faire l'amour avec Antonio dans un lit.

Ma pauvre fille tu délires là ! Voilà ce que c'était de regarder ce genre de documentaire et de fantasmer sur un homme inaccessible en même temps.

N'empêche ce lit était vraiment accueillant…..

Oui et pourquoi pas sur la table, dans la douche et contre la porte pendant qu'on y était !!

Ricardo.

Elle était fiancée à Ricardo.

Elle souffla, se disant que ce soir elle allait préparer quelque chose de romantique, qui le ravirait et qui à coup sur leur ferait finir la soirée au lit, et elle en avait bien besoin. Elle mit de coté le sentiment de remord qui venait d'apparaitre, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était intime avec Ricardo.

Il était libre, Antonio ne l'était pas. Et puis elle aimait Ricardo, peut-être pas de la même manière qu'elle aimait Antonio, mais elle ne voyait pas le mal qu'il y avait à faire en sorte que son couple marche.

C'était bien pour ça qu'elle se retrouvait dans la chambre d'hôtel de Francesca non ?! Et puis ils allaient se marier….

Son portable se mit alors à vibrer, elle avait reçu un message. Antonio. Il lui disait que ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu et que Francesca allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Génial ! Comme si elle avait besoin de ça.

Elle appuya comme une enragée sur la touche « avance rapide » mais elle était déjà au maximum. Puis un clic se fit entendre et la cassette sorti. Bon toujours pas de vidéos sous des décombres.

Elle regarda le cartons et vi qu'il ne lui restait que deux cassettes mais elle n'avait pas assez de temps. Elle les mit dans son sac, regarda si elle n'avait pas trop dérangé la chambre et s'éclipsa.

Elle sorti son portable pour prévenir Antonio qu'elle était partie mais qu'elle avait avec elle deux des cassettes quand elle percuta quelqu'un.

-Gabi !

Elle releva la tête.

-Francesca….

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venue faire par ici ?

Gabi ouvrit la bouche.

-Attendez laisser moi deviner. Vous êtes encore venue me menacer de ne pas approcher votre amant !?

-No… Oui, c'est tout à fait ça.

Merci Francesca !

-Vous n'étiez pas là donc je suis repartie et maintenant je n'ai plus le temps.

Et elle prit la poudre d'escampette, laissant derrière elle une Francesca pantoise et ayant subitement l'impression d'avoir dit une bêtise.

-Gabi ??????

Trop tard, elle était déjà loin. Peu importe, de toute façon elle avait d'autres projets hautement plus important.

Gabi arriva au loft plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle réfléchissait à la soirée romantico-surprise qu'elle allait préparer à Ricardo, et il fallait aussi qu'elle téléphone à Antonio pour le tenir au courant. L'appeler n'était pas une bonne idée, elle lui enverrait un texto, cela semblait plus sur. Et c'est avec un sourire sur le visage qu'elle ouvrit la porte.

-Ricardo !

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Comment ça….. Oh Antonio.

Elle eut du mal à cacher sa surprise, ce qu'Antonio remarqua immédiatement.

-Bonsoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ricardo vint l'accueillir comme il se devait, c'est-à-dire en l'embrassant.

-Je l'ai invité.

Génial !

-Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Elle baissa les yeux mais les releva bien vite, souriant.

-Non pas du tout. Au contraire.

Et alors que dans une conversation silencieuse elle faisait comprendre à Antonio que tout allait bien et qu'elle lui en parlerait plus tard, elle vit du coin de l'œil Ricardo déposer son sac près de l'entrée, une des cassettes dépassant.

&&&&&


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 :

Antonio referma la porte de sa chambre, s'adossant dessus il soupira. La soirée avait été particulièrement éprouvante. Regarder son frère avec Gabi, le regarder lui sourire, la toucher, l'embrasser, avait été un calvaire interminable. Heureusement il était dans sa chambre à présent et pouvait enfin souffler. Il avait bien vu que Gabi semblait mal à l'aise à cause de l'excès de démonstration de la part de Ricardo, et elle semblait aussi être sous pression.

***

Quand un coup de fil se fit entendre, leur laissant un petit peu de temps seuls, Gabi pu lui dire que sur les six cassettes elle en avait visionnés quatre et qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé la leur.

-Et où se trouvent les autres ?

-Ici.

-Comment ça « ici » ?!

-Dans mon sac.

Antonio repéra le dit sac et découvrit stupéfait qu'une des cassettes allait en tomber.

-Gabi il faut…..

-Je sais. Antonio je ne peux pas les garder ici, il faut que tu repartes avec.

-Quoi !?

-Il faut……

-Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tous les deux ?

Ils sursautèrent à l'unisson.

-Rien !

Ricardo sourit.

-Je sais Gab'.

-Qui c'était ?

-Le poste, je dois y passer tout à l'heure.

-A cette heure ?!

-Ouais.

-Il se fait tard de toute façon, je vais vous laisser.

-Non Antonio.

Ricardo et Antonio la regardèrent bizarrement, elle se reprit alors.

-Je veux dire qu'on n'a pas encore prit le café et…..

-C'est pas grave, crois moi je reste très bien éveillé sans.

Ricardo quant à lui, était plutôt content que son frère parte maintenant, cela lui laissait plus de temps en tête à tête avec Gabi.

-Bon passez une bonne soirée tous les deux.

-Antonio attends !

Il se retourna, surpris.

-Tu as oublié tes cassettes.

-Mes cass…..

Elle lui fit les gros yeux.

-Ah oui ! Merci.

Des vidéos ?! Antonio !? Ricardo trouva ça étrange.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec les vidéos ?

Il y a quelque temps déjà Francesca lui avait également parlé d'une cassette, mais il préféra ne rien dire. Plus vite Antonio serait parti, plus vite il aurait Gabi pour lui tout seul.

-Bonne soirée frangin !

Gabi lui fit un sourire désolé et eu envie de le prendre dans les bras, ce qu'elle fit, au grand étonnement d'Antonio. Il la serra contre lui, et lui déposa un rapide baiser dans les cheveux, et Gabi se dit que finalement elle n'était plus certaine de vouloir faire des galipettes avec Ricardo ce soir.

***

Antonio se regarda dans le miroir et s'aspergea d'eau. Il n'y avait pas eu que la soirée de fatigante, son entrevue avec Francesca l'avait été tout autant, pour d'autres raisons.

Il lui avait demandé de passer à la mission en fin de journée, et il en était encore à se demander ce qu'il pourrait lui dire quand elle arriva.

-Bonjour mon prêtre préféré !

Elle lui sourit d'un grand sourire charmeur.

-Francesca.

- Alors pourquoi voulez-vous me voir ? Je vous manque déjà ?!

Il soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé répondre à ça ?!

– Oh non Francesca pas du tout, à vrai dire je vous ai vu cette nuit dans un rêve de mes rêves, plus ou moins érotique d'ailleurs….. –

-Allo Ralph, ici Meggie !

-Pardon ?

-Rien. Alors… ?

Antonio était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ca le dérangeait de lui parler ici, dans son bureau.

-Pas ici.

-Oh « pas ici ». Seriez-vous d'humeur coquine Mon Père ?

Il l'emmena à sa suite dans les jardins de l'église, puis il contempla un instant le sujet à aborder. Il inspira profondément tout en admirant le paysage.

-C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?

-De quoi ? Les roses ?!

Elle eut un petit rire.

-Antonio de quoi vouliez-vous vraiment me parler ?

Merde !

-Je….. C'est à propos de ce que je vous ai proposé.

-Ah ça y'est les remords tapent à la porte.

-Non. Enfin oui. Je voulais m'excuser.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que vous avez osé émettre une telle suggestion ou parce que finalement vous y avez réfléchi ? Réellement réfléchi.

Antonio ne sut que répondre, parce qu'il l'admettait ou non, il y avait bel et bien pensé.

Elle vit qu'elle avait sans doute vu juste et prit confiance. S'avançant vers lui, elle lui prit la main et la lui caressa.

Il ferma les yeux, voyant ses propres mains lui faire des choses…. Il les rouvrit aussitôt.

-Alors Antonio, avez-vous quelque chose à me confesser ?

-Francesca arrêtez !

-Arrêter quoi ? Je ne fais que poser une innocente question.

Elle lui sourit alors.

-Moi j'ai quelque chose à confesser. J'ai envie de vous embrasser, ici et maintenant.

Antonio recula d'un pas, son air prédateur ne présageait rien de bon.

-Et quelque chose me dit que vous ne diriez pas non.

-Vous délirez.

-Vous croyez ?!

Pour prouver qu'elle avait raison, elle posa la main qu'elle tenait sur sa taille et s'approcha doucement de lui.

-Stop !!

Antonio la repoussa fermement. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Gabi. Il ne savait pas ce qui clochait dernièrement avec lui mais une chose était sure, il voulait être un bon prêtre mais en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer Gabi, et il ne voulait pas ruiner leur vie à eux deux. A eux trois, si jamais Ricardo venait à savoir ce qui se passait.

Aimer Gabi était une chose, désirer Francesca en était une autre. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

-Dites moi quelque chose. Pourquoi vous laissez-vous aller avec cette chère Gabi mais pas avec moi.

-Francesca combien de fois vais-je devoir vous répéter que Gabi et moi ne sommes pas amants….

Il soupira d'impuissance. Même à ses propres oreilles ses mots sonnèrent faux.

-Le nombre de fois nécessaire pour que je vous crois, et ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. C'est de faire des infidélités à votre maitresse qui vous fait peur Antonio ?

-Je suis prêtre, ma vie est dédiée à Dieu, et c'est à lui, plus qu'à quiconque, que les infidélités seraient faites si jamais…..

Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait !?

Il était déjà infidèle à Dieu. A cause de Gabi. Et c'est bien elle qu'il pensait tromper si jamais Francesca arrivait à ses fins.

Elle vit qu'encore une fois elle avait touché une corde sensible. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi Antonio l'avait appelé mais elle avait autre chose que ça à faire, et elle aurait tout le temps de le pousser à bout un autre jour.

-Merci pour cette conversation fort divertissante Antonio, mais je vais devoir vous quitter.

-Mais….

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me rappellerai à votre bon souvenir en temps voulu.

Elle lui mima un baiser avant de tourner les talons.

Re-Merde !!

Il espérait que Gabi avait eu assez de temps pour trouver la cassette, parce qu'honnêtement il ne pouvait pas retenir Francesca plus longtemps sans que cela ne dérape d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il sorti son portable et envoya un message à Gabi.

***

Il était couché dans son lit, se tournant dans tous les sens, le sommeil le fuyant, et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il était épuisé. S'il fermait les yeux il n'était pas sur de trouver un sommeil sans rêves ou au contraire de retrouver sa double vie.

Il regarda alors les cassettes posées négligemment sur la table.

Oh Seigneur !!

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de ne penser à rien et de trouver le sommeil. A coup sur il se réveillerait demain encore plus fatigué qu'il ne l'était déjà.

&&&&&


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 :

Après un coup de fil express passé à Gabi, il se rendit au loft.

-Salut.

Il baissa les yeux. Pour une raison inconnue il n'était pas à l'aise, elle le remarque de suite.

-Entre je t'en prie.

-Où est Ricardo ?

-Là où il passe le plus clair de son temps, au poste.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Gabi ça va ?

-Oui.

Elle ne voulait pas lui expliquer la raison de son agacement. Hier soir, après son départ, Ricardo avait été plus que pressent pour avoir un tête à tête charnel avec elle, et bien qu'elle y avait pensé plus tôt dans la journée, hier soir ne lui avait pas semblé être le bon moment, et ça c'était terminé par une légère dispute. Secouant la tête, elle re-concentra son attention sur l'homme en face d'elle, l'homme qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêché d'aimer.

-Tu as les cassettes ?

-Oui, il fallait à tout prix que je les sorte du presbytère.

-Je suis désolée.

-Tu n'as pas de raisons de l'être.

Il ne lui parla pas de la crise d'angoisse qui l'avait prit cette nuit, à 3 heures du matin, ni du fait qu'il lui en avait voulu durant un court instant.

Elle lui prit la première cassette et l'inséra dans le VCR. Des bijoux apparurent sur l'écran. Francesca avait du filmer l'objet de son prochain coup. Gabi regarda Antonio en lui demandant s'il reconnaissait ces bijoux, il lui répondit par la négative, elle avança alors rapidement la cassette.

Antonio soupira, si cette cassette n'était pas la bonne, ça voulait dire que celle qu'il avait en main avait de bonne chance de l'être.

-Bon ce n'est pas celle là. Passe-moi l'autre s'il te plait.

Il lui passa la dernière cassette, les mains tremblantes, n'étant plus sur de vouloir la mettre en marche. Gabi souffla pour se donner du courage.

-La dernière cassette. Notre dernière chance.

Elle introduisit la cassette dans le magnéto, et se retourna vers Antonio, anxieuse. Après quelques secondes d'attente, ils apparurent sur l'écran.

*Elle était en train de le débarrasser de son éternel col blanc.*

Ils savaient tous deux ce qui venait après.

*Elle lui ouvrit la chemise, s'abaissa et lui embrassa le torse, puis remonta vers le cou et trouva enfin sa bouche.*

Bien que connaissant par cœur la suite, ils ne purent détacher les yeux de la télévision.

*Il la retourna fermement, passant ainsi derrière elle, et lui embrassa le cou alors qu'il défaisait, une à une, ses bretelles. Alors qu'il la débarrassait de son haut, elle se retourna dans ses bras et captura à nouveau ses lèvres, insatiable.*

Un murmure rauque se fit entendre.

-Hum je crois qu'on l'a trouvé.

Gabi eu du mal à répondre.

-Oui, on l'a trouvé.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit de mouvements pour arrêter l'enregistrement. Les yeux de nouveau rivés sur l'écran, ils virent Antonio l'allonger sur une couverture, qui par bonheur se trouvait là.

*Il se baissa pour l'embrasser, laissant ses mains errer là où elles le désiraient. Son corps était devenu sa possession et il commençait seulement à l'apprivoiser. Quand il sentit Gabi s'arquer sous lui à la recherche de plus de contact, il délaissa ses lèvres pour que sa propre bouche vienne à la rencontre de ses trésors cachés. Il apprit alors qu'elle n'était pas insensible aux caresses apportées à sa poitrine, qu'elle était légèrement chatouilleuse près du nombril et qu'elle était des plus réceptives quand il descendait plus bas.*

Gabi détourna quelques secondes le regard, gênée de se voir ainsi exposée, dans tous les sens du terme, et malgré tout fébrile de se voir, elle et Antonio faisant l'amour.

*Elle le fit remonter à sa hauteur, l'embrassa tendrement et le regarda dans les yeux, lui signalant qu'elle était prête. Il comprit le message et s'introduisit doucement en elle. Elle laissa échapper un soupir, et il se mit alors à bouger. Doucement au début puis lorsqu'elle vint à l'encontre de chacun de ses coups de reins ils se mirent à se mouvoir de plus en plus rapidement. Des râles, des gémissements, des cris et des respirations haletantes se mélangèrent dans le silence qu'entourait ce couple faisant l'amour dans les décombres.*

Gabi se précipita vers Antonio et lui arracha la télécommande des mains, mettant sur pause.

Elle et Antonio, figés sur l'écran, s'embrassant pendant qu'ils étaient toujours unis.

-Je….. Il faut qu'on la détruise !

Antonio n'eu aucune réaction, il regardait toujours l'image qui était devant lui.

Gabi et lui.

Lui et Gabi.

-Antonio tu m'entends ?!

Elle posa la main sur son bras, le faisant revenir sur terre.

-Quoi ?

Elle comprenait. Bien sur qu'elle comprenait, elle était dans le même état que lui. Quoiqu'un petit peu plus lucide, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait la cassette, enfin la dernière fois elle n'avait eu qu'un petit aperçu. Dieu sait que l'intégralité était…..

-Je te disais qu'il fallait détruire la cassette.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi….. Pourquoi nous devons la détruire !? Antonio !!!!

-Pardon. Oui, oui, je…. Il faut s'en débarrasser.

-Bien.

Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que le spectacle dont il venait d'être témoin, et dont à l'époque, il avait été l'acteur. Se revoir lui et Gabi, intimes, avait déclenché une myriade d'émotions, son cœur battait plus vite que jamais et son corps…. Son corps la désirait comme jamais il ne l'avait désiré jusqu'à maintenant.

-Il faut que……… La salle de bain !

Il allait pratiquement courir pour atteindre la salle de bain sauf que Gabi, bien qu'ayant une idée de ce qui le dérangeait, ne put s'empêcher de se mettre en travers de son chemin, l'empêchant de passer.

-Gabi qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ca se voit non !?

-Laisse-moi passer.

-Non.

-No… Quoi ?!

-Antonio il faut qu'on parle.

-Gabi crois moi ce n'est pas le moment.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis laissa son regard descendre.

-Je crois au contraire que c'est le bon moment.

-Gabi……

-Ce qui est sur cette cassette…..

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers l'écran.

-Est encore en train de se produire.

-Quoi ?! Gabi on n'a pas….

-Je sais, mais je ne parle pas de ça, enfin pas totalement. Le fait qu'on en ait tous deux envie, encore, montre….

-Tu vas te marier à mon frère. JE suis supposé te marier à mon frère.

-Je sais, et TU es prêtre. Cela ne nous a jamais empêché de, d'avoir les sentiments que nous avons l'un envers l'autre.

Il baissa les yeux, se sentant alors coupable de l'avoir presque trahi avec Francesca.

-Gabi il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire.

Elle lui sourit et il grimaça.

-Je ne pense pas. C'est à propos de Francesca.

Elle déchanta rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

-Ce n'est pas elle, c'est moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle retint sa respiration, ayant peur de la réponse.

-Je crois que…..

Des soupirs de plaisir se firent de nouveau entendre dans la pièce. La cassette s'était remise en marche.

Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit et se dirigea vers le magnétoscope pour en sortir la cassette, tout troubles étant oubliés.

-Gabi il s'est passé quelque chose. Avec Francesca.

Elle releva vers lui des yeux agrandis par la peur….

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Ricardo venait de rentrer. Les trouvant figés, se défiant du regard, il se dit que quelque chose d'important avait du se passer. Gabi passa d'Antonio à Ricardo sans pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot. Antonio se décida alors à détacher son regard d'elle.

-Il ne se passe rien.

Ceci sembla sortir Gabi de sa torpeur. Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte, mais Ricardo fut plus rapide et vint lui bloquer le passage.

-Ricardo laisse moi passer.

-Non.

Elle le regarda, énervée.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air !

-Non.

Il regarda tour à tour son frère puis Gabi.

-Il y a quelque chose que vous me cachez tous les deux, et je veux savoir ce que c'est. Maintenant.

Gabi leva vers lui des yeux suppliant. Il fallait qu'elle sorte.

-Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que je ne saurai pas ce qui se passe Gabi.

Il regarda alors son frère.

-Et c'est pareil pour toi Antonio.

Gabi et Antonio soupirèrent ensemble, se regardant, une même pensée traversant leurs esprits.

Que faire maintenant ?!

&&&&&


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 :

-Alors ? J'attends, pourquoi vous êtes vous disputés cette fois ?

Après un dernier regard à Gabi, Antonio se lança.

-Nous ne nous sommes pas disputé Ricardo.

-La scène que j'ai interrompue en rentrant disait le contraire.

-On était…..

Ricardo remarqua seulement la cassette qu'Antonio avait en main, il devenait de plus en plus soupçonneux.

-D'accord c'est quoi cette histoire de cassette encore !?

Gabi sursauta. Les cassettes…. La cassette qu'Antonio tenait…..

-Ce n'est rien !

-Oh non Gabi tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça cette fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dessus ?

Antonio profita du manège que faisait Gabi à Ricardo pour s'emparer de la seconde cassette.

-Rien ! Il n'y a rien d'important dessus.

-Tu en es sure ?!

-Bon ça suffit Ricardo arrête de la questionner comme si elle faisait parti de tes suspects ! Si tu tiens tant que ça à savoir ce qu'elle contient on va la regarder.

Gabi senti une vague de panique l'envahir.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait nom de Dieu !?!?

-NON !

Ricardo et Antonio se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement.

-Gabi….. ?

Elle ne comprenait plus du tout ce qui se passait, mais le sourire avenant d'Antonio lui fit comprendre qu'il avait un plan, elle s'en remit donc à lui, comme souvent.

-Rien. Vas-y Antonio.

Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers le magnétoscope. La vidéo démarra et des bijoux en gros plan apparurent.

-Qu'est-ce…..

Gabi écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Très malin Antonio !

Antonio prit la parole avant qu'elle n'ait pu le faire.

-Ricardo ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est à Francesca !

De dire que Ricardo était surpris était un euphémisme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a avoir là dedans ?

Oui bonne question. Antonio qu'est-ce que tu vas raconter !?

Gabi commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

-Je ne vais pas te dire comment, mais j'ai su qu'elle préparait un nouveau coup et j'ai voulu prendre les devants.

-En faisant quoi ?

-Je suis allé la voir, je lui ai parlé et elle m'a remit cette cassette.

Après un temps de flottement, cette explication eut l'air de convaincre Ricardo. Décidemment il était devenu un très bon menteur avec le temps. Ricardo se retourna alors vers Gabi.

-Gabi pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je connaisse le petit secret de mon frère ?

-Pardon ?

Il lui sourit.

-Tu avais peur que je m'en mêle et lui fasse la leçon ? Tu sais Gab' je ne suis pas toujours flic.

Il se retourna de nouveau vers son frère.

-Tu as bien fait Antonio, ça va sans doute lui éviter pas mal d'ennuis. J'irai rendre une petite visite à mademoiselle Vargas pour être sur qu'elle a bien comprit cette fois.

Gabi et Antonio se regardèrent, ce n'était pas bon pour leurs affaires ça.

-Ricardo je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, j'irai la voir si tu veux….

-Pourquoi….

-En me remettant la cassette elle m'a fait promettre de n'en parler à personne, ce que je n'ai visiblement pas fait, et elle le saura si elle te voit débarquer. Et puis elle n'a commit aucun crime donc tu n'as pas d'excuse valable pour aller la voir.

Et c'était vrai, Ricardo laissa alors tomber l'argument. La police de Sunset avait déjà beaucoup à faire sans s'occuper de Francesca Vargas qui, pour une fois, n'avait commit aucun délit.

-Ok Antonio mais je te préviens que si jamais il y a un vol de bijoux tu seras tenu à moitié responsable.

Ils partagèrent tous un rire, léger pour un et libérateur pour les deux autres.

Problème Ricardo réglé.

Souriant, Antonio rajouta.

-On m'a toujours dit que ma bonté me perdra !

-Je crois bien que c'est vrai frangin ! Tu veux une bière ?

Antonio regarda la cassette, puis Gabi et encore la cassette.

-Non, j'ai encore plein de travail.

-Ok il y en a pour qui le travail ne fini jamais !

Et avec une tape dans le dos et un sourire il disparut dans la salle de bain. Fermant les yeux il soupira.

-Merci Antonio.

Il les rouvrit.

-De quoi ?

-D'avoir trouvé une histoire convaincante si vite.

Il grimaça légèrement, il avait encore mentit, il ne semblait faire que ça ces derniers temps.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, il aurait tout découvert sinon. Gabi il faut se débarrasser de cette cassette au plus vite.

-Je sais, la prochaine fois il risque de ne pas être si prompt à nous croire.

Les yeux d'Antonio s'assombrirent.

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

Elle le regarda, la détermination qu'elle y voyait la fit frissonner.

-Je sais.

Ne sachant tous deux de quoi ils parlaient vraiment, ils essayèrent en tout cas de se convaincre du bien fondé de leur conviction. Antonio s'éclipsa alors avec les deux cassettes, cassettes qu'il était venu lui confier à l'origine. Il sourit devant la triste ironie.

Ricardo sorti de la salle de bain quelque peu soucieux.

-Antonio est parti ?

-Oui tu sais il n'aime pas rester loin de son église.

-Ouais.

Gabi vu que quelque chose le tracassait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Pourquoi est-il venu ici pour te montrer cette vidéo ?!

-Quoi !?

-Gabi je sais que c'est ton meilleur ami mais je trouve ça étrange qu'il vienne te voir pour une histoire de ce genre là, surtout que je vous ai tous les deux mit en garde contre Francesca.

Aie.

-C'est de ma faute. Je suis désolée, je voulais juste l'aider.

Il vit qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin. S'approchant d'elle, il l'embrassa.

-Gabi ce n'est pas grave, mais si tu veux l'aider la prochaine fois tu lui dis de s'éloigner de cette femme d'accord.

Elle acquiesça contre lui, parce que selon elle, il fallait également qu'il s'éloigne à tout prix de Francesca Vargas.

&&&&&


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 :

Antonio était de retour à la mission, rentrant dans sa chambre il souffla un bon coup. Il était toujours en possession de la cassette, avec Gabi ils s'étaient pratiquement grillés auprès de Ricardo et maintenant plus que jamais il devait parler à Francesca. De s'être pratiquement fait surprendre par Ricardo lui avait fait tilt, il devait savoir si Francesca était en possession d'autres cassettes, et bien sur sans que Gabi ne soit au courant. Il mit bien vite de coté le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait, parler à Francesca était important, et même s'il n'aimait pas cacher des choses à Gabi, là il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Empêtré dans ses certitudes et incertitudes, il ne se rendit pas compte que d'aller voir Francesca, seul, n'était certainement pas la chose à faire.

Il se dirigea alors vers son bureau, fermant la porte, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul, une sœur l'attendait.

-Bonjour ma sœur. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

La sœur qui regardait par la fenêtre, se retourna alors très lentement.

-Oh oui Antonio vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi. C'est gentil à vous de le proposer.

Francesca. Dans son bureau. Habillée en bonne sœur.

Non, il devait rêver !

Francesca sourit devait l'air d'incompréhension d'Antonio, puis déchanta très vite lorsque l'incompréhension se transforma en fureur.

-Francesca qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici dans cette tenue !?!?

-J'essaye d'attirer votre attention, ce que j'ai remarquablement fait je dois avouer.

Le sang d'Antonio ne fit alors qu'un tour.

-Vous déshonorez l'habit et la fonction de sœur !!!

-Oh et moi qui pensais faire tout le contraire !

-Arrêtez ce petit jeu Francesca ! Et retirez-moi ça tout de suite !!!

Son sourire s'élargit.

-A vos ordres ! Mais ne venez pas me dire que c'est moi qui me brûle les ailes.

Elle enleva alors sa coiffe, laissant ses cheveux retomber en cascade sur ses épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

-J'exécutes vos ordres Antonio.

Toujours ce même sourire provocateur, un de ceux qui vous défie de dire non, de lui dire non. Antonio, trop choqué pour avoir une pensée cohérente la laissa s'approcher. Il devait bien reconnaitre qu'elle venait d'ajouter un nouvel attrait à l'uniforme….. Puis elle posa délicatement une main sur lui, et il reprit enfin ses esprits.

-Ne me touchez pas !

-Ne me dites pas qu'une femme vous fait peur Antonio je ne vous croirai pas.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Dieu ce que les femmes pouvaient être épuisantes parfois.

Francesca laissa courir sa main jusqu'à la ceinture, ce qui fit instantanément ouvrir les yeux d'Antonio.

-Laissez-vous faire et je vous promets qu'après Gabi Martinez ne sera qu'un lointain souvenir….

-Non !!! Jamais !

Francesca mit la main sur le cœur et feignit d'être blessée.

-Aie ! Et après vous osez me dire que Gabi et vous n'êtes pas amants ! Quel sens de la vérité Mon Père.

-Sortez d'ici Francesca. Immédiatement ! Et enlevez cette tenue ridicule !

Il alla lui ouvrir la porte, la fusillant du regard. Elle dut s'avouer vaincue pour cette fois, et contrite, se retira, mais elle était loin d'en avoir fini avec lui, c'était bien trop distrayant.

Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, Antonio se demanda si dans une vie antérieure il avait fait quelque chose de mal pour être puni de la sorte. Las de cette entrevue, de cette journée même, il alla jusqu'à sa chambre, se déshabilla aussi vite qu'il le put et se glissa dans son lit.

Havre de paix et lieu de torture à la fois.

Ne cherchant même pas à trouver le sommeil, celui-ci s'abattit sur lui avec une vitesse fulgurante, lui donnant subitement l'impression de se reposer, véritablement. Le calme avant la tempête, diront certains.

** Il rentra de nouveau dans son bureau, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait retrouver Francesca dans une tenue des moins conventionnelles.

Elle était négligemment perchée sur son bureau, les jambes croisées, élégamment couvertes par des bas noirs. Une main posée nonchalamment sur son genou qui se laissait voir par la fente outrageuse de sa tenue de bonne sœur.

Il se passa la langue sur la lèvre inférieure, un combat faisant rage intérieurement.

Une voix profonde et sensuelle se fit entendre.

-Bonsoir Antonio. Je vois que j'avais raison, Gabi est loin maintenant. Très loin.

Elle descendit alors de son perchoir et s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Comme plus tôt dans la journée, elle vint le toucher.

-Laissez-vous faire Antonio. Ne me combattez pas.

Et contrairement à ce qui s'était passé alors, il la laissa faire.

Sa ceinture tomba dans un bruit sourd.

Un bruit de fermeture éclaire que l'on descend se fit entendre.

Une main qui s'introduit dans un endroit défendu.

Des frottements et des soupirs interdits se mélangèrent.

Il la regarda alors s'agenouiller devant lui puis ferma les yeux quelques instants.

Sentant son souffle chaud le caresser il les rouvrit. Des yeux d'un brun éclatant rencontrèrent ses yeux assombris par le désir.

Gabi…..

Gabi, sa Gabi, toute innocente et en même temps tentatrice dans cette tenue de couvent, agenouillée devant lui, prête à lui faire…..**

Oh Seigneur !!!!

Il se redressa d'un bond, comme il l'avait déjà fait quelques nuits auparavant, et se passa une main sur le visage. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Il le fallait mais c'était pourtant si…… bon.

Et Seigneur il n'avait que ça. Des rêves. Ses rêves.

Se frottant les yeux, il perdit la combat interne qu'il se livrait, et se rallongea, soupirant.

Et alors que ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa virilité, les lèvres douces et humides de Gabi vinrent l'encercler.

&&&&&


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 :

Les sœurs et les paroissiens de Saint-Josef comprirent très vite que le Père Antonio avait du passer une mauvaise nuit. Depuis ce matin il était d'une humeur massacrante. Bien sur il restait tout de même l'homme le plus avenant de la Terre mais il avait ce coté pressant et ce ton sec qu'il n'arborait pas d'ordinaire.

Antonio quant à lui, sorti dès qu'il le put de la chapelle, excédé par la soudaine frayeur qu'il provoquait chez ses novices. Il parti s'enfermer dans son bureau et s'autorisa à souffler un instant. Dire que sa nuit n'avait pas été tranquille était un doux euphémisme, et même après l'instant fugace de détente qu'il s'était autorisé, il n'avait pu dormir en paix. Trop de choses en tête et ailleurs.

Gabi.

Francesca.

Francesca et Gabi.

Il sorti de lui-même de sa rêverie avant que ça ne soit trop tard. D'ailleurs en y repensant il n'avait toujours pas demandé à Francesca si il n'y avait qu'une seule cassette. Cassette qui était en ce moment même en sa possession, et il fallait qu'il sache avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle n'avait plus aucune preuve contre eux, mais à vrai dire lui poser des questions avait été la dernière chose qu'il avait eu en tête lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Il soupira, se demandant un instant ce qu'elle dirait si elle avait connaissance du rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière. Elle aurait eu toutes les preuves qu'elle voulait. La preuve qu'il était encore amoureux de Gabi et surtout qu'il commençait à ne plus être immunisé contre ses charmes. Il secoua la tête, mieux valait ne pas y penser. Il s'assit alors à son bureau et y mit de l'ordre.

Brouillons du prochain sermon.

Prospectus pour diverses associations.

Tout était en ordre, finalement il n'était pas si désordonné que ça. Regardant aux alentours il vit qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de sortir. De toute façon rester planqué dans son bureau ne lui servirait à rien.

Sortant alors de sa « planque », il vit que l'endroit était désert et se dirigea naturellement vers la chapelle. Il pila net à la vue de Gabi, seule, agenouillée devant l'autel.

-GABI !!

Celle-ci sursauta, surprise.

-Antonio ?

Il arriva à sa hauteur, le souffle court, et la pressa de se relever. Cette position lui rappelant des souvenirs encore bien trop réels.

-Qu'est-ce que…..

Evidemment elle était désarçonnée, elle ne pouvait pas savoir….

-Tu n'es pas obligée de te mettre à genoux pour prier. Je veux dire…. Si tu veux….

-Antonio…. ?

Fuyant son regard, il essayait de gagner du temps, ne pouvant décemment pas lui expliquer ici. Il commença à marcher sachant pertinemment qu'elle le suivrait. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins dans le couloir.

-Antonio pourquoi tu es si….. bizarre ?

-Je ne suis pas…..

Elle soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse toujours ça !? Qu'il élude ses questions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Bien, apparemment elle voulait faire ça ici. Le milieu d'un couloir n'est généralement pas le lieu préconisé pour un interrogatoire. Levant les yeux sur elle, il remarqua à qu'elle point elle était déterminée, à quel point elle était belle lorsqu'elle était déterminée.

Passons……

Il essaya de se détendre avant de se lancer dans des explications.

-Antonio…..

-Je rêve.

-C'est….. tout ?!-

-Je sais ça.

-Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de…..

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça !

-De…… ?

-Tu étais là, et tu faisais….. Et Francesca, et…..

-Pardon !?

Il leva les yeux, et sut qu'il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il fallait.

-FRANCESCA !?!? Tu as rêvé de FRANCESCA !?

Interdit, il regarda autour d'eux. Ils étaient seuls, mais ils n'allaient pas le rester longtemps et il fallait qu'il gère…. la situation.

-Gabi…..

-Non ! Arrête avec tes « Gabi » !!

Il lui prit le bras et la fit avancer dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre.

-Lâche-moi !!

Et une fois arrivés à destination c'est ce qu'il fit. Elle se détourna de lui, sachant très bien où ils se trouvaient, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque.

-Oh ta chambre ! Ou devrai-je plutôt l'appeler « la scène du crime » !?

Il soupira.

-Gabi….

-Oui quoi ?! Tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas le cas peut-être ?

Oh ces explications promettaient d'être longues. Interminables même.

&&&&&


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 :

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, ne sachant pas tellement quoi répondre. Il était vrai qu'il avait commit des infidélités ici, en rêves peut-être mais ça n'enlevait pas moins sa part de responsabilité.

-Gabi je……

Elle regarda le sol, chagrinée.

-Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir envie de savoir Antonio.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Elle leva vers lui un regard éloquent.

-Bon peut-être un petit peu, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est de toi dont je rêve et tout un coup…..

-Pouf ! Francesca apparait comme par magie ?!

Il rougit.

-Oui.

-C'est de ma faute.

-Quoi !?

-Je n'ai pas arrêté de lui donner de bonnes raisons d'aller te voir !

-Non. Gabi, non. Francesca est….. quelqu'un de…..

-Ecoute si elle apparait dans tes rêves c'est que ça doit signifier quelque chose.

-Non.

-Je veux que tu trouve ce que ça signifie.

-Gabi…..

-Non ! Je ne veux plus…. la voir, ni…..

-C'est ridicule Gabi !

-Oh bien sur c'est moi qui suis ridicule maintenant !!

Il soupira.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Et tu veux dire quoi ? Tu rêves que tu fais je-ne-sais-quoi avec elle et je suis censée faire quoi moi !?

-Calme-toi.

-Non ! Je te jure que si je lui mets la main dessus……

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, Antonio venait de parler.

-Peut-être que je devrai me faire transférer.

Elle était sous le choc. Elle venait d'où cette idée ?!

Voyant qu'elle ne trouvait pas les mots, Antonio y vit une opportunité. Sa bouche prit alors possession de celle de Gabi. Fermant les yeux, elle laissa le sentiment de bien-être et d'appartenance couler en elle. Rouvrant subitement les yeux, la colère se faisant sentir.

- Comment oses-tu !?

La gifle partie sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

Elle se retourna, prête à sortir de la pièce et lutant pour garder ses larmes sous contrôle. S'arrêtant, la main sur la poignée, elle lui fit face une dernière fois.

-Oui peut-être que tu devrais.

Elle le quitta, le laissant seul dans sa chambre, abasourdi et attristé, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui venait de se produire.

&&&

Il tourna dans tous les sens ce qui s'était passé. La réaction de Gabi, ses paroles, tout. Elle semblait vraiment agitée, rien d'étonnant, lorsque ça avait un rapport avec Francesca ou la cassette elle avait du mal à se contrôler, et là il devait dire qu'il avait fait fort, elle avait de bonnes raisons d'être hystérique.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de l'apaiser, de lui faire comprendre que…. Que quoi d'ailleurs ?

Se prenant la tête entre les mains il se dit qu'il donnait une image bien étrange des prêtres.

Curieux qu'il se considérait toujours comme tel après tous les derniers évènements.

Soudain il sentit un sentiment de panique l'envahir. Il y a quelques temps, alors qu'ils pensaient toujours à céder au chantage de Francesca, bien avant qu'il n'ait eu l'idée stupide de lui proposer son marché, Gabi devait prendre l'argent de la salle des pièces à conviction, qui s'était avéré être une arme au final. Et tout un coup l'idée de savoir Gabi en possession d'une arme, alors qu'il y a quelques minutes à peine elle avait juré la destruction de Francesca, le rendait nerveux.

Bien sur il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'elle puisse passer à l'acte, mais nerveuse comme elle était à l'heure actuelle, un accident pouvait très vite arriver.

Devait-il ou non partir à sa recherche alors qu'il était à l'origine de son agitation ?

Non. En toute logique il devrait s'effacer pendant un temps, pour lui laisser le temps de prendre le recul nécessaire et aussi parce que s'il lui faisait part de ses craintes, à coup sur c'est lui qui prendrait une balle, et avec raison. Et puis ses dernières paroles lui faisaient peur.

Voulait-elle vraiment qu'il s'en aille ?

Il devrait peut-être véritablement y réfléchir. Quand il avait prit conscience de ses sentiments pour Gabi c'est ce qu'il avait fait, demander un transfert pour le Guatemala.

Mais maintenant….. maintenant il savait ce que voulait dire avoir Gabi dans sa vie. Maintenant il savait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Maintenant trop de choses s'étaient produites.

Finalement le transfert était la bonne solution, la plus rationnelle. Mais depuis quand les affaires de cœur étaient rationnelles ?!

S'il partait, Francesca ne serait plus un problème, quoiqu'ayant récupéré la cassette, elle n'en était plus vraiment un.

Gabi pourrait alors se consacrer entièrement à Ricardo. Il chassa très vite le sentiment de jalousie qu'il ressentait.

S'il partait, il pourrait lui-même se re-concentrer sur l'autre chose la plus importante de sa vie, sa vocation, la vocation de toute une vie.

Ouais, partir était décidemment la bonne solution, et si elle ne l'était pas c'était à coup sur la plus simple.

&&&&&


End file.
